pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
1st Perpetual Competition Archive
The competition page might a bit bloated if we keep archiving more, so I made a separate page for archive. These are the archives for the previous competitions in from the 1st Perpetual Competition of the PMG Wiki. Archive |-|Pistol Comp= The weapon theme of the 1st cycle is the Handgun. In the 10 days alotted, contributors who wish to participate must build any kind of handgun (derringer, revolver, semi-auto...) , EXCLUDING any type of shortened rifle (stockless rifles, sawed-off rifles and shotguns, grenade/flare launchers). The weapon must be realistic and any innovations that the creator thought of themselves must be thoroughly explained. The only purpose-related requirement is that all contending designs must be lethal weapons, each with AT LEAST ONE variation that is available to the general public per US federal firearm laws. Of course, for voting purposes, only one firearm can be added from each user and one cannot vote for themselves. Contending Designs # OA Hercules # VAC Peacekeeper # AP-3B Mk. III # MCP # IAPETOS 9 # VM Sparrow # ONI Claw # RA 1910A3 # TP-42 # SA Verna # CFC HCI-95 # Clicker CP9 # P2016 Merdeka # ППА-16 # PPF Neo-Frame Results The winner is the NS Arms P2016 Merdeka! Congratulations to UV00 and NS Arms Corporation! The runner ups are PPF Neo-Frame! Congratulations to Daniel Phoenix and Phoenix Precision Firearms! Another runner up goes to VM Sparrow from Vector Monsters, congratulations to Kyle Layton! And for UV00, you may now continue the cycle by choosing the next competition. |-|Shotgun Comp= For the second cycle of this competition, the theme is Shotgun. The criteria is as follows: a) Minimum barrel length is 16 inches (406 mm). b) Comes in 2 versions: civilian-legal version and military/law enforcement version As with the first cycle, only one platform is to be submitted by participants. Any and all innovations must be thoroughly explained, if included in the weapon design or as part of the external attachment(s). For ease of operations, only one vote can be cast, for one weapon only. Participants cannot vote for their own weapon. Contending Designs # Model 2018 TPS # AFA GURS-1240 # Accurafire GVS # OA Buffalo # VAC Mjolnir # KIT M71 MCS # TT-10 # SA Anvil # ONI Predator # NS Arms Stomper # Phoenix Precision Firearms Militant Automatic Shotgun Results The winner is 27spartanranger27 with his VAC Mjolnir, which got four votes. In second place is the eternal runner-up, Daniel Phoenix, with 3 votes on his design, the PPF Militant. |-|PDW Comp= The third cycle of the competition is dedicated to the PDW. The build criteria are quite specific this time, thus, a proper technical description for the weapon is necessary. The criteria are as follows: A) Minimum barrel length is 6 inches (152 mm). B) The weapon must have a proper buttstock (bullpup action, folding, collapsible, solid...) C) Being a PDW, the weapon must chamber a PISTOl, PDW or INTERMEDIATE RIFLE round. Basically, this means it cannot be longer than 60mm in overall length. If you have any questions about what else that entails, ask Phoenix. Custom cartridges are allowed as long as they meet the size/type requirement. D) The overall length of the gun must not exceed 600mm (23.6 in), unless the weapon has a folding/collapsible stock, in which case the length of the gun must not exceed 600mm WHEN FOLDED. As with the first and second cycles, only one platform is to be submitted by participants. Any and all innovations must be thoroughly explained, if included in the weapon design or as part of the external attachment(s). For ease of operations, only one vote can be cast, for one weapon only. Participants cannot vote for their own weapon. Contending Designs #SA Rapier #DeimTec DPDW #Compact Defense Weapon #VM Quicksilver #OA Ares #Accurafire Manufacturing Co. M54 "Death's Door" PDW #CFC SPDW-15 #VAC Spitfire # Phoenix Precision Firearms XM7 carbine #ONI Sting #NS Arms Corporation PDW-16 Results Once again, 27spartanranger27 (or just Rick) and his beautiful design, the VAC Spitfire, takes the win. There are three runner-ups, so it's kind of useless to mention them. |-|Machine Gun Comp= The 4th cycle of this competition involves Machine Guns. The gun must be chambered in either an intermediate cartridge (5.56, 7.92 Kurz, 7.62x39 and others), a full-power cartridge (From .308 and .30-06 all the way up to .338 Lapua) or an anti-materiel cartridge (.50 BMG, 12.7x108). Since it is a machine gun, it must have either a belt or a high-capacity magazine as its feeding method. Contending Designs # Accurafire GVMG BF-7 # MG64 # ONP-63 # SA Alterna # Bootleg Rifle # Phoenix Precision Firearms "Axiom" Medium Machine Gun # Clicker FHIAR # NS Arms SSW-16 Fusillade # OA M7 Battle Rifle Results The Axiom machine gun, submitted by Daniel Phoenix, pulled off the win at four votes. The runner-up - the NS Arms Fusillade by UV00 - got two votes. |-|Anti-Tank Comp= The 5th cycle of the competition is centered around anti-tank weapons. The weapon in question must be able to destroy a tank or at least a heavily armored APC made in the late 20th to 21st century, therefore straight up anti-tank rifles will not work. The anti-tank weapon must be man-portable. In layman's terms, guided (like the SRAW) or unguided (like the RPG-29) rocket launchers as well as recoilless rifles (like the M3) are accepted. Contending Designs #VAC Godslayer (3 votes) #AFA Firebolt #AFMC God O' War (1 vote) #SA Hugo (2 votes) #Kaizen Lancer #RPG-AMBT' Superiority' (1 vote) Results The winner for this cycle is the VAC Godslayer, with 3 votes to its name. The runner-up is the SA Hugo with 2 votes. Congratulations to everyone involved. |-|Straight-Pull Rifle Comp= The 6th cycle of the competition (finally) is dedicated to straight-pull bolt-action sniper rifles. There are no details from Rick, so here: Straight-pull bolt required. There should be no autoloading operation whatsoever. Barrel should not be shorter than 20 inches. Suppressors are welcome. The caliber of the rifle should be 7.62 NATO (or its derivatives) or larger. This means no pistol or intermediate cartridges. Have fun. Contending Designs # Kaizen Javelin (second generation) # Accurafire "Foxhound" Sniper Rifle (2 votes) # Oracle VII (1 vote) # SA Athenos # Phoenix Precision Firearms Lambdλ Long-Range Sniper Rifle (1 vote) # LRS-6 # OA Timberwolf (2 votes) # NS Arms Moon Hunter (3 votes) # M115 Bullpup Sniper Rifle (1 vote) # AFA SPBR-338 Results The NS Arms Moon Hunter (damn, such range) has won, taking the lead with 3 votes. The "Foxhound"(hopefully not Metal Gear style) Sniper Rifle and Timberwolf are tied for runner-up, with 2 votes each. |-|WWII Automatic Comp= The 7th cycle of the competition is dedicated to World War II-style infantry automatic rifles (around 1930s to late 1940s). The details are as follows: All rifles are to be of automatic operation (e.g.: blowback, recoil-operated, gas-operated). Wood-coloured weapon parts are welcome. (e.g.: the stock, grip, handguard). The contending designs are to be chambered in full-power cartridges, though different variations of the gun can be chambered in intermediate and pistol cartridges as long as there is a full power variant. Barrel length can range from around 406 mm (16 in.) to 610 mm (24 in.). Rifles can and are recommended to have selective fire capability (semi-automatic, burst fire, full-automatic). The range of weapons allowed can range from selective fire battle rifles (FG42), to even heavier automatic rifles and light machine guns like the Browning Automatic Rifle, the Bren LMG, M1941 Johnson LMG, and the Degtyaryov Machine Gun. Assault rifles firing intermediate rounds like the StG44 are allowed, but another variant must be full-power, Any discrepancies that can be cleared and/or improvements to the requirements are most welcome. Contending Designs # Kaizen Enigma ERCV # SA Timon # Viktor's Automatic Rifle # Fallschirmjagergewehr 43 (2+2 votes) # M1930 (M44) (1 vote) # AS-41 # Billings Armory M1937 (2+5 votes) # Rangetreader (1 vote) # wz. 1930 (1 vote) # Dion M1928 # Faransa Automatic Rifle # Dryagin (1 vote) # Blackburn M1936 (1 vote) # MG-45 Results The Billings Armory M1937 by Daniel Phoenix won this round in a tiebreaker with 2+5 votes, with TheMCGamer's FG43 as the runner-up with 2+2 votes. |-|Counter-Terrorist AR Competition= The 8th cycle of the Perpetual Competition will be centered around counter-terrorist rifles. These are not rifles for your average lad, so they don't need to be as dirt-resistant, but at the same time must be among the most accuracte of all assault rifles while remaining relatively compact. To this end, the rifle must not be over 30" in length at its shortest. At the same time, due to the fast-paced nature of counter-terrorist missions and therefore the need for quick reloads and support for large magazines, bullpup rifles are BANNED from this competition (Take that, UV00). Make of these two requirements what you will. At the same time, the rifle must be chambered in an intermediate-power (like the 5.56 NATO) or a full-power short-action (7.62x51 NATO) cartridge, be capable of fully-automatic fire, have at least two rail surfaces (top and bottom) and a barrel length from 10 to 16 inches. Good luck. Contending Designs #Kaizen Renegade #SA CTec #Clicker CT212 (1 vote) #MRP-1SF (1 vote) #RC-523 (1 vote) #AFA N-63A1 (1 vote) #Jester (1 vote) #CWS-CT05 #Hyperion 0 (1 vote) #Ramses (1 vote) #Podbyrin AMCAR (Goddamn; 5 votes) Results The Podbyrin AMCAR won. The end. |-|Customised/Personalised Weapons Armoury Competition= The 9th Cycle of the Perpetual Competition will see the competitors make an armory of two or more custom, personalized weapons. Those may be slight modifications of your previous weapons (But they have to be seriously different - no putting something on a rail and calling it a day), or they can be something completely new. Since those are custom-built weapons, ridiculousness is encouraged. The weapons can be of any category you can think of as long as they are mechanically possible and handheld. Do not let legal restrictions be an obstacle. Blades are allowed, but will not count towards the 2 or more weapons counter. You have three weeks to do this. WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? JUST! DO IT! P.S. NO FUTURE Contending Designs #Kirt`s Futuristic Arsenal #C-14 Custom, C-18 Custom #Kaizen Hawk (ALRR), Kaizen Marauder (Firefighter's Edition) (1 vote) #Accurafire "Sunfreezer" SMG, Accurafire "Dragonfighter" LMG #MPR-H, Custom SBCR-556, Custom AP-40, HPR-408 #Maksimov's Auto-13, A personalized PHS 792M #RPG-AA 'Fire and Forget; Anti-Air Personal Annihilator', CSR 50, CHCSR 50 #SA DX Series (Bullpup and Pistol) #Steiner X08 + TAI MOD 0 (3 votes) #NS Arms Security Arms Kit (2 votes) Results The winner with is Carbon98 and his Steiner X08 and TAI MOD 0. Second goes to NS Arms Security Arms Kit. Kaizen's Hawk and Marauder came in third. |-|Remade Weapons Competition= This 10th phase will be REMAKE TIME. Basically, choose a gun that someone else on this wiki made, and remake it in your style. Bonus points for making it in the version opposite of the original. Voting will be done by judging which design keeps the feel of the original, while making sure it's not a carbon copy. Contending Designs #Clicker Sniper Rifle (REMAKE) (Ethan vote) #RAC PAP-9 (REMAKE) (Tom votes) #M1918 SCR M3 (Remake) (ScorpionAI vote) #Kaizen R1 (Remake) (Gaschamber) #Kaizen LF (Remake) (InfinityX6) #Delta Arms/NS Arms DSR Mk. 1 (UV00 votes) #Kaizen-UAT TCS-12 SAC (TCS-12 remake) (66mazda) Results By a narrow margin, the victor is Tom with his PAP-9 remake! DSR Mk.1 of UV00 at a close second, with Ethan's Clicker Sniper Rifle and Scorpion's M1918 SCR M3 tied at third. |-|Anti-Materiel Rifle Competition= The 11th phase will be an Anti-materiel rifle competition. This time, go all out. I don't care how impractical it may be, go screw around. Just make sure it does shoot an Anti-materiel cartridge. Contending Designs #Kaizen Striker AM50C (1 vote) #HAMR-136 #SAR-2 Adnan (1 vote) #VM Fallingstar (3 votes) #KSV-14 (1 vote) #SA Magnus #FAC PSK XX (1 vote) #ONI Lancer (1 vote) #Azovka KSVS-50 Tsar Kobra Results The VM Fallingstar emerged victorious with 3 votes, followed by the AM50C, SAR-2 Adnan, KSV-14, PSK XX, and the Lancer, each with 1 vote. |-|Grenade Launcher Comp.= Basic requirements: A semi-automatic/double action grenade launcher that has a capacity of at least 6 grenades. Can use a revolver style chamber, detachable box magazines, or an internal tube magazine. It must be light enough to be carried and used by ONE person. No caliber regulations. Contending Designs * [[Azovka MGP-40 Granch|Azovka MGP-40 Granch]] * FAC AP IV * HML-25 * SA AGL * Kaizen GL6 (1 vote) * GL433 Grenade Launcher * C-22 MGL (1 vote) * XM-17 Needler (2 vote) * PPF Metal (1 vote) * AFA LGL-17 * KIT M36 (3 votes) Results The M36 led in overall votes with 3, followed by the XM-17 Needler in second with 2 votes, and the GL6, C22, and PPF Metal in third with 1 vote each. |-|Home Defense Weapon Comp.= This cycle's topic is home-defense weapon. The weapon must be able to engage and disable (temporarily or permanently) 3 or more intruders, and must have assistance to be used by a novice firearm user. The weapon can be any type of firearm or a homemade defense weapon and has no caliber limitation. Good luck. Contending Designs * Kaizen-UAT TCS-12 SAC * KIT A12 (3+3 votes) - after tiebreaker * FAC Defender (3+1 votes) - after tiebreaker * C-24 HDW * VM Quicksand (1 vote) * CRDS (2 votes) * XM17A2E4 * Hornet (1 vote) Results Following a tiebreaker, the A12 wins, edging the FAC Defender. |-|World War II Shotgun Comp.= This time around, the theme would be focused on shotguns from the World War II era. The weapon obviously must be chambered in a shotgun cartridge (combination guns are allowed, provided that it is primarily used as a shotgun). Length of barrel must be at least 305mm (12 inches). Good luck and godspeed. Contending Designs * Kaizen SJ43 * Silverback Armament Model 39 (1 vote) * Krieghoff Auto-33 (1 vote) * Nowak-Holland & Holland/NS Arms M30 (1 vote) * Kruger arms UG-12 (1 vote) * Under Berget Hantverk 1868 Super Mag (1 vote) * M18 Shotgun (1 vote) * Billings-Springfield M1 (2 votes) Results The Billings-Springfield M1 has won with 2 votes, followed by a majority of the entries with one vote each. |-|Hand Cannon Comp.= As with the 1st cycle, the theme is "handguns". However, this time, you have to make them so big that Mr. Torgue himself would sheds tears of joy! Weapons in this competition must shoot a cartridge with the same energy as the .50 AE or more. They must also have some kind of feeding mechanism (cylinder, stripper clip, magazine). You have 10 days to build the manliest handguns you can imagine! Contending Designs *B-Series "Wrist Breaker" Handgun *FAC .500 S&W Supermagnum (1 vote) *Kaizen Hawk *Overkill Syndicate .454 "KingSlayer" Magnum (4 votes) *Mother Of All Revolvers (3 votes) *NS Arms Angelbane (2 vote) Results The OS KingSlayer Magnum has won, accumulating 4 votes. The runner-up is the PPF MOAR with 3 votes. |-|WWII Machine Gun Comp.= This time around, you are tasked with designing a World War II-era crew served machine gun platform. As such, the weapons system must be operated by at least a two-man crew. Contending Designs *Maschinengewehr 40 (4 votes) *Type 1 (2 votes) *M1944 LMG *Tulski Oruscheiny Sawod PM 1920 (1 vote) Results The MG 40 emerged victorious with a total of 4 votes, followed by Type 1 with 2. |-|Racegun Comp.= For this round, you are to build race pistols which are modified for accuracy, speed, and reliability mainly for shooting competitions. However, you are only allowed to build your weapon in the 0.7 version of PMG. Apart from that, go crazy on your designs. Contending Designs * S.A.I Challenger 42 (5 votes) * Shadow 17 (3 votes) Results With a 2-vote majority, this cycle goes to the S.A.I Challenger 42. |-|Replication Comp.= This cycle is all about weapons replication. Take any gun from the real world and replicate it in PMG. Other editing programs (Photoshop, Paint, etc.) are alright, provided that PMG is used as the main program. Preset weapons already present in PMG 0.6 and 0.7 are not allowed. Contending Designs * FAC G3g * Remington Rolling Block * M107 (4+3 votes - after tiebreaker) * RSC 1917 (4+2 votes - after tiebreaker) Results Following a tiebreaker, the M107 won, followed closely by the RSC 1917. |-|Scout Rifle Comp.= This time, it's all about Scout Rifles. This is not your typical precision-oriented, accuracy-driven rifle. Introduced by the legendary Jeff Cooper, this class of rifle is optimised for a multitude of tasks while maintaining a high degree of mobility, compactness, and stopping power. To the best of your abilities, come up with a design that closely match most the following descriptions: * A standard caliber of 7.62x51mm NATO and a backup/secondary caliber of 7mm-08 Remington. * A Mauser style bolt action (or a lightweight semi-automatic design). * A 3 position safety (the 3 positions are: safe with bolt locked, safe with bolt unlocked, and fire). * A factory trigger pull of 3 lbs. The user can adjust this to his preferences in this model of rifle. * An unloaded weight of 6.6 lbs or less, and a loaded weight of 7.7 lbs or less. * An overall length of 990.6mm or less (1 meter, 39 inches). * A low power forward mounted scope/sight (usually 2x or 3x power). * Ghost ring iron sights. *The ability to attach a Ching Sling. *And accuracy of 2 MOA or less at 200 yards. Good hunting. Contending Designs * Kaizen SIR SR * Overkill Syndicate .308 "Pathfinder" (2+1 vote - after tiebreaker) * FAC Scout Patrol (1 vote) * NS Arms Shadow Scout (2+2 votes - after tiebreaker) Results The Shadow Scout won following a tiebreaker, surpassing Overkill Syndicate .308 Pathfinder by a slim margin. |-|Pistol Calibre Comp.= This cycle is all about pistol calibre carbines. You name it, the market has it. Now it's your turn to show your interpretation of it. The basic requirements are as follows: * Have at least a 16 in. (406mm) barrel * Chambered for a pistol cartridge (up until .500 S&W) Best of luck. Contending Designs * Overkill Syndicate .50 "Caliburn" (4 votes) * NS Arms Shadow Steel (1 vote) Results By a majority, the Caliburn emerged victorious. |-|SMG Comp. Part 2= UK is looking to replace its aging arsenal of MP5s. Design a PDW that is on par or surpasses the performance of the MP5 whilst retaining the mobility and handiness of the weapon. As such, your weapon: * is chambered in a cartridge with an overall length no more than 60 mm (2.36 in.) * weigh no more than 3.5 kg (7.7 lbs) * has a barrel length no more than 230 mm (9 in.) * has an overall length of no more than 810 mm (32 in.) with stock extended Best of luck. Contending Designs * A.R.C Foundation PDW-65 (2 votes) * Kristiansen Arms MP-45 * BR-4.8FAC.II Commando (1 vote) * NS Arms Komar (1 vote) * Kaizen LF GC Results By a slight majority, the PDW-65 emerged victorious. |-|Survival Gun Comp.= Surviving in the wild requires ingenuity, willpower, and strength; physically, mentally, and spiritually. Of course, having a survival gun would likely increase your chances of braving through the elements and eventually be rescued. Using your ingenuity and know-how, design a survivalist-type gun that: * weighs no more than 6 lbs. (2.72 kg) * has an overall length of no more than 38 in. (965 mm) when fully deployed * can be made compact (i.e.: by takedown, folding stock, detachable barrel) All the best. Contending Designs * Kaizen SR+ (2 votes) * APR SaSR 7.8PH Gamekeeper (1 vote) Results By a slight majority, this round goes to the SR+ 2nd Generation. |-|Great War Competition= The Great War. The War to End All Wars. World War I. Design a weapon that would have served in WW1. No restrictions, no weapon class restrictions. Be creative, and have fun. Contending Designs * Strelnikov Avtomat (1v) * TSMG MK.I * Mauser Mod.1916b * Lebel-Berthier M1915 (1v) * Krüger P18 Automatischepistole (3v) * A&cW M1915 Machine Gun * MG-17 *Bergmann SG-17 (4v) Results After a close call between Krüger P18 Automatischepistole and Bergmann SG-17, Bergmann SG-17 won with 4 votes, followed by Krüger P18 Automatischepistole at second place, Lebel-Berthier M1915 and Strelnikov Avtomat at third. |-|Western Challenge= Design a gun with technology available in the 1860s to 1890s (In other words, something you'd see in a Spaghetti Western film). Lever-actions, revolvers, perhaps even very early semi-autos or primitive machine guns - anything you like which could have been made in that time period. Draw! Contending Designs * Davidson-Brandi Mk 1 Sporter (1 vote) * Brooker Rifle Model 1884 * Sherwood Model 1874 Revolver (4 votes) * Type 89K * M-18 (1 vote) Results Alvarez998's amazing Sherwood M1874 revolver seems to have outclassed the rest completely, with 4 votes attained. This competition cycle is over, and the winner can pick the next cycle's theme. |-|Battle Rifle Challenge= You are tasked with creating a battle rifle - aka a full-powered caliber rifle with a detachable magazine and select-fire capabilities. It must have a single barrel no shorter than 12" and no longer than 28" (for the main variant; special versions may break this rule). The rifle must be chambered in a cartridge equal to or larger than .280 British and equal to or smaller than .300 Winchester Magnum in the following dimensions: Case length, overall length, base diameter. This means that 7.62 NATO, 7.62 Russian (Mosin), .30-06, 8mm Mauser, etc. can all be used; If you are unsure that whichever caliber you're using meets the requirements, just ask Phoenix right away on his talk page. The rifle's layout isn't important; Bullpups and other novel layouts are allowed. Finally, since this is a battle rifle you're building, some mandatory parts are: A scope mount (or a top rail); factory-installed iron sights (built-in or rail-mounted); A selector switch with 3 or more positions (Such as safe-semi-auto; you can find it on most preset receivers); And a detachable magazine, of course. Have fun! Contending Designs * Chapman Model 41 Auto-loading Rifle (1 vote) * STG M1952 * G3 Variant * Kaizen PR338 (1 vote) * KAV-19 (3 votes) * Aguila B1 (Osprey) * FAC G37/2 (2 votes) * Mauser G6 Results The KAV-19 ended up winning, with the FAC-G37 coming in a close second. The Chapman Model 41 and the Kaizen PR338 tied for third. |-|Garden Gun Challenge= Garden guns - when pesky pests just won't leave your crop alone, despite the measures that you have taken to keep them away. A gun would help with that, won't it? Here are some basic requirements: * Weighing equal to or less than 3 kg (6.62 lbs) * Primarily chambered for .30 calibre or less and/or .410 bore Contending Designs * Sherwood Model 1875 Varmint Rifle (2 votes) * FAC Varminter (1 vote) * NS Arms Shadow Guard (2 votes) * Rickard Model 322 Results A joint winner was declared, the Sherwood Model 1875 and the NS Arms Shadow Guard. |-|2nd Pistol Challenge= When you run out of ideas, recycle them. so, without further ado... "The weapon theme of the 1st cycle is the Handgun. In the 10 days alotted, contributors who wish to participate must build any kind of handgun (derringer, revolver, semi-auto...) , EXCLUDING any type of shortened rifle (stockless rifles, sawed-off rifles and shotguns, grenade/flare launchers). The weapon must be realistic and any innovations that the creator thought of themselves must be thoroughly explained. The only purpose-related requirement is that all contending designs must be lethal weapons, each with AT LEAST ONE variation that is available to the general public per US federal firearm laws. Of course, for voting purposes, only one firearm can be added from each user and one cannot vote for themselves." Good luck Contending Designs * BFW .45 Scylla -1 * Kaizen KJR - * Sherwood Model 1874 Revolver -2 * FAC 1911 Series -1 Results The winner is the Sherwood Model 1874 Revolver. Congratulations to Alvarez998! Category:Competition